


An Embarrassment of Riches

by juanpercen



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other tags to be added, chaebol heir!soobin, crazy rich asians au, fashion designer!yeonjun, side beomkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanpercen/pseuds/juanpercen
Summary: Yeonjun's relationship with his longtime boyfriend, Soobin, is almost perfect. Well, before he discovered that his boyfriend might just be the heir in one of the richest family in the country.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired/based on Crazy Rich Asians. This story will contain exaggerated portrayal of the rich. Some quotations and dialogues were inspired from the movie. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales and incidents are used in a fictitious manner.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Forgive typographical and grammatical errors. Please bear with me, I'll get back to this and proofread it once I finish it.
> 
> Also, Soobin and Yeonjun's character are heavily based on Nick Young and Rachel Chu (may or may not be a good basis for characterization), but with a sprinkle of their original dynamic. Please do take everything in this fic with a pinch of salt. 
> 
> Lastly !! I want to thank you for even clicking on this story ^^ I'll do my best to give an enjoyable ride to read as always I'm happy to provide more yeonbin 
> 
> Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated <3
> 
> Enjoy reading !

**_London_ ** _**, 2009** _

  
"May I help you? This is The Ritz—"

A beautiful lady greets her. She's tall and blond. Sunmi's eyes twitch, going over the receptionist's face. _Oh, how I hate these Western Barbie dolls._

"I am Sunmi Choi. I have a reservation. Imperiale suite, please."

Sunmi noticed her examining her from head to toe. She was dressed simply, not as presentable as she has always been. Sunmi was wearing a plain white tee, black leggings and her expensive pair of Allison Krauss—which were unfortunately soaked and dirtied, almost unrecognizable. She was soaked, caught up with the rain after boarding off the long plane ride.

Her cousin-in-law, the wife of Sunmi's husband cousin, Minji, was being stingy, uselessly whining to have the private car ready instead of taking a taxi. They had just landed on London, midnight of December 2009, to celebrate her youngest's birthday.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Seokjin, Choi Sunmi's eldest son, spoke in Korean behind her.

"Yes, honey. We'll check in a few. Go, accompany your brother for a little while," she responds with the same language and accent his son used.

Seokjin huffs, turning around and running off towards Soobin, the youngest son, who was too engrossed playing PSP. He never once spared them a glance, his eyes focused on the screen in his hands.

Sunmi once again turned to the reception desk, speaking in perfect English, her pronunciation British but with a little lilt unique to upper-crust Koreans from former British colonies.

"We spoke on the phone when I confirmed the reservation last night."

The receptionist grimaces, her attention briefly on the two Asian kids who are soaked, making the floor of the filthy hotel wet. She turns back to Sunmi, "I'm sorry, ma'am. Don't seem to have your reservation."

The receptionist speaks slowly, enunciating each word properly, her smile placed almost robotically on her lips. _These Western people always taunt us with the way they speak to Asians… as if Asians do not know how to speak English_.

"There seem to be a mistake," Sunmi speaks calmly, borderline accusing. She's raising a brow at the receptionist, daring and poised eventhough. Well. Dripping wet.

The receptionist presses a button under the counter and Sunmi looks back to Minji and sees her rolling her eyes, sensing what's going on.

"Is there a problem here? Good evening, madam. I'm the hotel manager."

A pompous man in his 50s pops out a door behind the front desk, moving his eyes up and down Sunmi's figure, then to her children and snaps a judgment.

Sunmi flashes a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. _Oh, the audacity of these unwelcoming people._

"I am Sunmi Choi. We've had a long flight and we'd like to be shown to our reserved suite."

"We're fully booked, madam. You're not in our reservation list. I'm sure you and your family can find other accommodation."

Sunmi's lips twitched.

Sunmi grabs her phone from her _chanél_ handbag (that is very much wet too) without breaking the eye contact with the hotel manager. With her lips tightly pursed in a smile, she calls her husband.

"Hello, dear. Daniels is a dear friend but his staffs are unaccommodating. There seems to be a problem with our reservation. Would it be best to drop Daniels altogether?"

After dropping the call, Sunmi turned around and massaged her temples. God, this is beginning to get on her nerves.

Seokjin runs towards her again, Soobin following him with a grumble. Minji struggles with their bags and luggages as she makes her way over to her too.

"Mom, Soobin says he needs to pee!" Seokjin reported to their mother, earning a stinkeye from his younger brother.

"Seokjin, dear, please tone down your voice," Sunmi reprimands her son, "And Soobin, son, please hold it in for a few minutes more."

"Okay, mom," grumbles Soobin.

Just a few minutes later, the elevator dinged and opened. Sunmi watched the  
clerks fuss as soon as they see Lord Daniels coming out the elevator with his silk robe, slippers and cane, the same man in the opening portrait and owner of the hotel.

"Lord Daniels! My apologies for this disturbance—"

Lord Daniels ignores the hotel manager and makes a beeline to Sunmi and her children.

"Mrs Choi! I just got off the phone with your husband."

He kisses Sunmi on the cheek and snaps on the clerks, "What are you waiting for? Get the Imperiale ready. Now."

"I am deeply sorry for what you have experienced. As of this evening, my family's long history as custodians of The Ritz has ended. Now, Mr Choi called and bought shares from Daniels."

Sunmi gracefully takes the information, sighing.

Lord Daniels looked back to the clerks, "Meet the new lady of the house, Sunmi Choi of Ansan."

The clerks gape at them.

"Come join me in a toast, Mrs Choi."

"My pleasure," Sunmi nods before looking back to the clerks with a taunting smile etched gracefully on her face, "Do get a mop. The floor's wet."

As they walk to the elevator, Sunmi hears her youngest snicker a laugh. She turns to him and winks.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Yeonjun's name reached the upper echelon of Asian wealth. Choi Soobin, the prodigal son is going home with an apparent boyfriend for Kim Seokjin's wedding. How would Choi Sunmi deal with this?

Just a couple tables away from the couple, a woman sitting at a booth behind them watches Soobin and Yeonjun, interested in their every move.

She gets up and walks by them with her Falcon Supernova iPhone 6 Pink Diamond—snaps a photo just as she passes in front of them. She starts texting.

> RadioAsia: _omg you'll never believe who I just saw_
> 
>  _"_ Who?"

She emailed the picture she took and then there came a series of replies.

> "OMG is that Choi Soobin? The Choi Soobin?"
> 
> "Who's the other guy?"
> 
> RadioAsia: _Said his name was Choi Yeonjun_
> 
> "Who is THIS guy?"

Soobin and Yeonjun's picture was sent all over social media.

> "I googled Choi Yeonjun, there's so many of him."
> 
> "Did you try Chwe, Chu, Chiu, Chew??"
> 
> "I have no idea which one, ask the twins!"

Shin Ryujin sets down the Gucci Bag she was examining when her notifications got bombarded with pictures of Choi Soobin with his guy. She frowns and calls her twin over, Shin Yuna. A simple message blown up, crossing borders and reaching the upper echelon of Asian wealth.

"We have to know who this guy is."

> : Found him.
> 
> "Found him??"
> 
> : Name's Choi Yeonjun. Korean. 25.

Yuna grins slyly as she sends a picture of Yeonjun in their chat, sipping her wine as Park Gowon, Yuna's cousin, sent the same exact message to Jang Wonyoung, who was currently in Paris studying fasion. Wonyoung sent it to her mother, Jiwon Jang, who then sent it to her circle of friends, the _ajhummas_ of Seoul feasting over the news.

The _ajhummas_ promptly called their eligible daughters, preparing them for the arrival of possible precious _connection._ Never mind _bringing an apparent boyfriend home,_ Choi Soobin had been in relationship with women before. For sure their daughters could easily snatch the young, wealthy bachelor.

> "Is there a ring?"
> 
> "Looks ABC"
> 
> "WTF"
> 
> "Never"
> 
> "U joking?"
> 
> "Be serious!"
> 
> "Better not"
> 
> _RadioAsia: He's bringing him to the wedding!_
> 
> "Seriously?"
> 
> "No way!"
> 
> "NOOOOO! Does Chaeyeon knows?"
> 
> "Why him?"
> 
> "Loser!"
> 
> "Basic AF"
> 
> "Does his mother knows?"

_**In Sanghoon and Sunmi's house, Seoul, South Korea, Morning.** _

Sunmi sits with four fabulously dressed, bejeweled women; Jacqueline Kim (50s), Lauren Kang (40s), Jiyeon (50s) and Jiwon Jang (40s). Uniformed maids serve them teas.

They are busy gossiping about the latest rumors regarding the inheritorship of the Jung Clan, when Jiwon's phone kept buzzing.

Sunmi shoots her a disapproving look as Jiyeon and Lauren check their messages.

Lauren reacts, surprised.

"Sunmi, is Soobin bringing his partner in Seokjin's wedding? My Chaeryeong heard it from her friend, Yeji..."

Sunmi sits back and sips tea, her back straight and chin held up high though, subtly she arched her brow.

"San says his name is Choi Yeonjun?" Asks Jacqueline.

"Oh! I thought your son will come alone. Did you know he had a boyfriend?"

All eyes focused on Sunmi who covers, not wanting to get into details.

"Soobin dates a lot of people. It's hard to keep track," she says with a hint of edge in her voice.

Clearly intrigued, Lauren speaks, "Changbin knows everyone and he has never heard of him."

"Does he came from the Chois in the East? The Chois who own chains of resorts in Singapore?"

Sunmi clears her throat, "Let's go back to what we're discussing earlier, yes?"

Shrugging, Jiyeon says offhandedly, "Well, if he's bringing him home, he must be serious."

_**A** _ _**few hours earlier (New York, past noon.)** _

The air was crisp the day Soobin visited him in the boutique.

Yeonjun was humming a tune under his breath. He just successfully wrapped up a deal with a possible client—a man who wishes to have his tux personally designed by Daniel Choi.

It puts him in a good mood.

Yeonjun stands up from his swevil chair as he roams around his little boutique. Checking if the mannequins were placed right, the clothes perfectly fitted, no dust in sight, no single flawed in the way they were poised in front of the glass.

There are not much costumers since it's just morning and they rarely get ones during weekdays.

When the bell rang, signalling that someone just came in, Yeonjun looks up from where he was crouched on a table—sketching a few designs.

He practically beamed with joy when he sees his boyfriend saunters in, approaching him with all his white turtleneck and beige dress coat glory.

Soobin, his boyfriend of 2 years, smiles down at him.

"Hey," Yeonjun greets him softly, tilting his head to look at him.

Soobin sits on the glass table in front of him, peering in the piles of papers scattered on the table briefly before looking back at him, "Hi, baby. Did I bother you?"

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and puts the pencil he's holding down, "No, silly."

Soobin chuckles before reaching for Yeonjun's chin and tipping it up, "Missed you," he says before he leans in and gives Yeonjun's lips a sweet, chaste kiss.

It pulls a smile on the older's lips, "You were just gone for a week, Soobin," he teases, "Missed me that much?"

Soobin scrunches his nose and doesn't answer him anymore.

Yeonjun squeezes his hand, "Hey, you still haven't told me how that seminar in Seoul went."

A frown momentarily flickers on Soobin's face and before Yeonjun could ask more about it, his boyfriend brushes the bangs on his forehead.

"I'll tell you later."

Yeonjun nods and looks back to what he was doing.

He continues sketching. The glass table was low so he had to lean down so he could comfortably draw but his bangs keep on covering his sight so he huffs.

Soobin laughs at him before he reaches out and ties Yeonjun's hair in a manbun gently. His fingers were delicate as he runs them in his scalp.

"Where did you get a hair tie?" Yeonjun had asked as waited for Soobin to finish tying his hair.

That's when he just really realized how long his hair had grown.

He needs a haircut.

"I bought them because I noticed your hair had grown long," Soobin answers back mindlessly, adorably so focused on what he's doing.

Yeonjun smiles, fawning over his boyfriend, "Aw, that's so sweet, babe."

"Right," Soobin mutters back jokingly, "You're so lucky."

Yeonjun hits him playfully when he finally finishes tying his hair in a manbun.

"Your mullet suits you," Soobin says offhandedly.

Although Soobin has been doing this—throwing casual compliments on him for years, sometimes, Yeonjun still gets flustered.

"Everything suits me," Yeonjun shrugs.

His boyfriend cringes and shies away, "I still wonder where you get that confidence from."

Yeonjun giggles, taking Soobin's hand and kissing his knuckles, "My boyfriend."

Soobin smiles tenderly at that before he stands up, "Well, that's all. I just came here because it seemed like my boyfriend is missing me too much already. I won't bother you anymore. Let's have dinner later?"

Yeonjun squeezes Soobin's hand that he was still holding, looking up to him, "Out?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you ask for a dinner date so suddenly? This wasn't in our budget," the designer rolls his eyes and stands up too. Even then, he still have to look up to his tall boyfriend.

Soobin lightly laughs, giving his cheeks a final kiss before he pulls apart, "Well, can't I spoil my boyfriend once in a while?"

Yeonjun doesn't bother answering him anymore and just shoos him away with a fond smile.

-

After he closes the boutique, Yeonjun goes directly to the restaurant Soobin texted him.

Yeonjun didn't find it hard maneuvering his way around New York, given that he had lived half of his life here.

He was born Korean, but when he was just a year old, his mother, his strong, ever so lovely, so brave mother, brought him and raised him in New York.

He practically knows this loud city by heart already. The Statue of Liberty in New York Harbor had probably seen all his struggles, work his ass off in the university, have two jobs to help sustain the needs of him and his single mother, watched him graduate proudly from a large fashion school, start his designing career and build his own boutique.

It wasn't much. But he accomplished his dreams. Yeonjun is doing something he loved the most.

Most of all, the Statue of Liberty had prolly witnessed him fall in love with the man he met 3 years ago in the crowded, loud space of Central Park. It was completely accidental, Yeonjun likes to think of it as destiny.

Yeonjun was crying that time, frustrated and crouched in the corner of the park's large patch of grass when a man suddenly sat beside him, offering his handkerchief and his shoulders.

"I like this corner. Please go on, I won't bother you," Soobin had said, sitting beside him.

When Yeonjun looked up to him, eyes red-rimmed, Soobin was already looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go."

"No, wait," Soobin attempted to say a few more words but he only ended up gaping at him, seemingly clueless on how to react.

"No, it's okay. Please, I'd like some company," Soobin patted the space beside him again and flashed his million-dollar smile, "I'm just a stranger, I won't bother with your tears."

Yeonjun didn't know what made him stay. Whether it was Soobin's words or Soobin himself, but when he felt Soobin sneakily gave him his handkerchief before they parted, Yeonjun was glad he did.

He didn't know he'd fall hard for that gorgeous, kind-hearted stranger.

Now, three years had passed but Soobin has only made him happy. He has been Yeonjun's constant emotional support, he doesn't really know if he'll even reach this far without him.

When Yeonjun enters the filthy restaurant, he immediately spotted his boyfriend.

The restaurant was everything flamboyant, expensive and the people inside scream wealth with their high-end jewelries and branded clothes that probably worth more than Yeonjun's one month income.

He gulps as he nervously trudges to Soobin's direction.

Soobin, a midst the sea of crazy rich people, looks a little out of place with his simple white tee and jeans. He was dressed so simply like that. No pretenses like the people around them.

He looks like a breathe of fresh air.

"Hey," he greeted as he pulled the chair in front of his boyfriend to sit.

"Hey, yourself," Soobin directs his gaze to him from where he was scanning the menu.

"When you said dinner outside, I didn't know you meant this," Yeonjun arches a brow and Soobin only flashes him an apologetic smile before gently grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"Sorry, baby, I just want to treat us out for once."

Yeonjun internally melts at the gesture. He rolls his eyes and shrugs, "You could've told me to dress formally."

"That's the thing. I forgot. So instead, I dressed like you, casually, so we'd look out of place together," Soobin laughs.

Yeonjun squints his eyes at him before sighing exasperatedly.

What goes on inside his boyfriend's head gets him thinking sometimes.

After they ordered, Soobin plays with his hand across the table as they wait for their food.

"So, how was the seminar in Seoul?"

Soobin's brows furrowed before he mumbles, "It went fine."

Yeonjun frowns.

That's the thing about Soobin. Their relationship is going well, perfect, really. But sometimes, Soobin gets so secretive about his job that it occasionally causes a fight between them.

Yeonjun has always been open to Soobin about everything. But he, himself, doesn't really know much about Soobin and what he does for a living despite dating for two years already.

He trusts his boyfriend. He really does.

But it intrigues him sometimes.

Yeonjun knows Soobin is a corporate worker in a big company. The reason why he had to leave New York for quite a few times to attend meetings and seminars abroad. But that's all he knows.

Soobin doesn't really tell him those kind of things and whenever he asks, he just dismisses Yeonjun's questions easily.

Most of the times, Yeonjun lets him. But that doesn't mean Yeonjun doesn't think about it.

Yeonjun stares hard at his boyfriend, frown deepening before sighing and just letting the subject go.

Good thing, the foods had arrived so he doesn't have to think hard and formulate words to tell Soobin he's pissed about the subject.

While they finish their meals, Soobin looks at him, stares at him for a long time that Yeonjun had to stop eating to look at him back curiously.

"What do you think about meeting my parents, hyung?"

Yeonjun was drinking when he dropped the question. Caught off guard, he mildly chokes before coughing it off and wiping his lips.

"Soobin.. what?"

His boyfriend sets his utensils down and sits up straight.

"I said," he leaned on the table and reaches for Yeonjun's hands, "What do you think about meeting my parents?"

Yeonjun blinks, his brain short circuiting, "Oh, uhm. I.. I think that would be great, yeah?"

Soobin frowns at the apparent nerves in his supposed statement (that only sounds suspiciously alot like question) and caresses the back of his palm, "Hey, if you're not okay with it, you can say no, hm?"

Yeonjun bites his lips, looking away before swallowing hard.

"No, Soobin. I was just," he takes a breath in, "Surprised."

Soobin smiles gently at him, raising Yeonjun's hand that he's holding to his lips, kissing his palm sweetly, "I'm sorry, love. I'm not forcing you or anything, okay? It's just a suggestion."

Yeonjun felt his heart skipped a beat at the way Soobin looks at him.

God, it's been 2 years but he has yet ceased falling in love with this man.

"My brother, Seokjin, he's going to get married. I think, it'd just be the perfect timing to introduce you to my family since we've been dating for long already," Soobin explains slowly, gauging his reaction.

To be honest, Yeonjun doesn't know what expression he's wearing at the moment but mostly, he's just feeling a lot flustered.

Not that, he haven't thought of meeting Soobin's family, because he does. Once in a while.

Soobin has met his mother already and it would be perfect if he'll finally meet Soobin's family too.

But holyshit, hearing it right now. Like this. Yeonjun can already feel his nerves spiking.

He doesn't even know anything about them except that Soobin has a half-brother named Kim Seokjin and that he's Soobin's best friend. He grew up with his grandmother who cooks him the best dumplings he has ever tasted every weekends. And that Soobin was never really close to his cousins except Choi Beomgyu, who Yeonjun has already met and is still very much friends with.

But aside from that, Yeonjun doesn't know anything about them.

Soobin doesn't really mention his parents that much and Yeonjun has not gotten around asking about them yet.

"I mean," Yeonjun flounders for words, "I'd love to, Soobin. Really. I'm just," he inhales and continues, "Caught off guard."

Upon hearing that, Soobin beams at him, gripping his hand and showering it with featherlight kisses.

Yeonjun knows for a fact that if they're not sitting across each other, it's his face his boyfriend would shower sweet kisses with.

"That means a lot to me, love. Thank you," Soobin looks at him with stars in his eyes.

Yeonjun could never deny him anything.

But holyshit.

He's goddamn nervous.

"Would you mind clearing your schedule in the next two weeks? We'd have to fly to Seoul, babe."

Two weeks.

He only have two weeks left to prepare.

Fuck.

"Yeah, yeah, I," Yeonjun grips Soobin's hand in return, "I won't mind."

He flashes him a smile and he knows his boyfriend could tell how he's feeling because Soobin's gaze soften before he's reaching across the table, standing up to put a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be with you. You don't have to worry about anything."

Yeonjun lets it settle in his chest and in his bones.

When they finished eating, Yeonjun waits for Soobin outside the restaurant while he paid.

He looks up at the sky and exhales loudly.

He'll meet Soobin's family in two weeks.

He doesn't know why that idea seems so scary to him.

Soobin embraces him by the waist as soon as he got outside.

They walk to the car, giggling to themselves when Soobin mumbled,

"That was expensive. Now, I'm broke."

-

"I don't get why you're even freaking out this much. It's just time you meet Soobin's family. Two years was a long time, you know."

Kai babbles on and Yeonjun rolls his eyes even though Kai can't probably see him from across the screen.

Yeonjun sighs and looks over the piles of clothes he dumped on the bed, feeling frustrated because he can't seemed to find perfect, appropriate clothes to pack to Seoul.

He's usually very good at this kind of things. He's been studying fashion since he was a literal child. He's good at it.

But this is a different thing altogether. He usually dresses for himself, this time, he'll have to impress Soobin's family.

Sighing exasperatedly, Yeonjun sulks, "Kai, I don't know what to do."

"I don't really get why you're even nervous but hey, it's okay. I don't really think anyone could ever _not_ like you, hyung."

Yeonjun flops on the bed, getting his phone to peek at his friend, "It's only cause I hardly know anything about them. Everytime I bring them up, Soobin changes the subject."

Kai laughs, "Maybe he's embarrassed. Maybe his parents are poor and he has to send them money. That's what all good sons do."

Yeonjun groans, burying his face on the matress.

"Relax. I think you're going to have a wonderful time here, hyung. You've always wanted to go to Asia, right?"

The older sits up again and faces his screen properly, a solemn look on his face as he sheepishly asks Kai, "I mean, his parents can't not like me, right?"

His pout grows when Kai scratches his nape and looks away.

"Hey. You said it yourself. Am I wrong? What was that look? I saw that."

Kai gulps and smiles uncertainly, "Nothing. On a second thought, it's just, Soobin bringing his guy all the way there to meet them can mean a lot to these overseas families. It's just.. a little different here."

"How are they different? They're Koreans, I'm Korean. I'm so Korean, a fashion designer with lactose intolerance," Yeonjun frowns.

"Yeah, but you grew up there.."

When Yeonjun only continues to frown deeper, Kai sighs.

"Nevermind that. I think you'll do great. As I said earlier, no one can't not like you, hyung!"

Yeonjun lets himself smile.

"Hyung?"

Yeonjun perks up when he heard Soobin's voice from the doorway, Kai gesturing at him to go.

"Bye, Kai. Miss you! I'll visit you there when I go to Seoul, I promise. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, go now," Kai sighs exasperatedly when Yeonjun blows a kiss, "Missed you too. Relax, okay?"

They ended the call and Yeonjun excitedly ran outside his bedroom.

"Oh, hey," Soobin smiles at him from where he was organizing the dirty plates in the sink.

"Hey, don't bother! I'm gonna wash them later," Yeonjun says, walking towards his boyfriend.

"Nah, I don't mind, just go and continue packing your things, baby."

Yeonjun nods and leans his head to Soobin's shoulder sideways, an arm wounding around his tall boyfriend's waist.

"Do you think they'll like me?" He asks in a small voice, asking that one question that's been bothering him for days.

Yeonjun has always been a confident person. Always headstrong, determined. He's never really bothered if people don't like him.

But this is different.

What Soobin's family would think of him is important because Soobin is a significant part of himself. He'd like them to think that their son got a deserving guy. He's not just any other guy.

His relationship with Soobin is something he wants for the rest of his life. They're just dating for two years, maybe, too early to say that he'd like to be part of their family but it stands true. Because he loves being Soobin's family, he'd be more happy to officially become a part of them.

He did not date Soobin just for label, or for anything else rather. He dated Soobin because he's in love with him, is still falling for him, everyday. Every single day. He dated Soobin to have someone permanent in his life.

He'd like to be that person to Choi Soobin too.

He felt Soobin land a peck on top of his head, burying his nose in his hair, "Of course. It's impossible to not like you."

Yeonjun smiles and nods, feeling reassured.

"Okay. Let's visit Namsan, yeah? I've been wanting to since I was a child."

-

"Okay, game plan! Check our bags, get through security and then we could eat one of the three homemade Tupperware meals my mom packed for us." Yeonjun grunts, taking his luggage out of the taxi's trunk.

Soobin beside him tries to say something but a man in black suddenly approaches them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Choi. We'll get your bags and get you checked into first class."

Yeonjun stops, looking confusedly between the man and Soobin. His boyfriend gave him a small smile before responding, "Great. Thank you."

Yeonjun frowns and stops Soobin, "I think, there's a mistake. We're not first class. We're economy people."

Soobin puts down the luggages he's holding in favor of holding Yeonjun by the small of his back, the man picking them up right away.

"Just go with it. Come on," he gently guides the very confused and frowning Yeonjun.

"This way, please."

When they boarded the plane, a flight attendant welcomed them, pulling back a gold, silk curtain that revealed a luxurious part of the plane that looks more like a hotel room.

"Welcome on board, Mr. Choi. Here's the way to your private suite, and some champagne," she offers them a smile that Soobin returns gratefully.

There's something nagging at him with the way these people keeps on addressing his boyfriend like _that._ By that he means, being overly formal.

It's not even an issue that they don't address him at all, unless it's the other way around seeing that they're both Chois. It's not a big deal, but it intrigues him.

They walk up to a full bar where champagne is poured for them.

Yeonjun whispers under his breath, "What's going on here, Choi Soobin?"

Soobin only flashes him an apologetic smile as he continues to guide Yeonjun into another room. Yeonjun is a little blown away to see the leather armchairs, two huge flatscreen TVs, even a full-length wardrobe.

"After takeoff, would you like to enjoy the lounge chairs or should we convert your suite into a bedroom?" The flight attendant accompanying them asked.

Before Soobin could answer yes (obviously), Yeonjun nudges him and responds, "No, uh. We're good. Thank you."

The flight attendant leaves. Yeonjun turns to his boyfriend who smiles innocently at him as he takes a quick swig of champagne.

"Choi Soobin, what is this?" Yeonjun squints his eyes at him, approaching the wardrobe and scrutinizing the complimentary pajamas hanged, "We can't afford this. These pajamas are even fancier than any of the clothes in my closet."

Soobin touches his nape, looking at him gently, "Well. My family has business with the airline. The tickets," he shrugs, "They're a perk."

Yeonjun, feeling intrigued, turns to him to ask more.

This is the first Soobin mentioned something like this. It's not that they completely don't talk about things like this but Soobin never really mentioned any business, anything related to how he lived his life in the comforts of, well, in what Yeonjun assumed as California King Bed.

"What business?" He asks, Soobin tugs at his hips, pulling him close until Yeonjun settles on sitting on his lap.

"Real Estate. Investments. Other things. Nothing interesting."

Rolling his eyes, Yeonjun smacks him on the shoulder, "So, your family is, like, rich?"

Shrugging indifferently, Soobin responds, "Uh. We're comfortable."

Yeonjun stands up from his position and settles instead on the chair beside Soobin's, he leans his head on his hand as he sits cross-legged.

"Well, that sounds alot like what a rich person would say. It's not a big deal to me, obviously. But it's just weird, you know," Yeonjun scrunches his brows together, "It's kinda weird that I had no idea. I mean, you like to collect resto stamps, you use my Netflix password. You're also very fond of playing in that arcade just across the street of my cheap apartment—that Y space smells by the way."

Soobin throws him an offended look, playfully shoving him, "I like that place, thank you very much. And yes, my family has money. But I've always thought of it as theirs. Not mine."

Yeonjun nods, playing with the hem of his shirt, "I get that. But how are they like? I mean, I'm going all the way there to meet them. Kind of just wanna know what I'm getting into. They're your family, you know."

Soobin leans close to him and brushes his thumb on Yeonjun's cheek momentarily, "Well, my family is much like anybody else's. There's half of them that you love and respect then there's the other half."

Yeonjun sits up straight and tilts his head, "Which half am I meeting?"


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun learns more about the big part of Soobin's identity that he hid from him for years.
> 
> Also, there's a party.

Soobin pauses to think, tilting his head sideways, "Well, you already know my half-brother Seokjin."

Yeonjun hums.

"Then his fiancée, Kim Taehyung, the - "

"Model!" Yeonjun perks up, clicking his fingers as he looks at his grinning boyfriend. "The Gucci Ambassador! Holyshit, your brother's marrying The Kim Taehyung?" He pauses to exhale an amused huff, "Wow."

Soobin chuckles, holding Yeonjun by his elbow to calm him down because he's bouncing on his seat, very enthusiastically, "It's more like Kim Taehyung is marrying _The Kim Seokjin_. But yeah."

"Oh, that's," he looks at Soobin wide eyed. "Double the wow."

"And then there's also my cousin, Choi Seungcheol. Based in Japan. Works in movies."

Yeonjun leans back on his seat, shrugging, "Let me guess. He's dating an actress," and then he adds as an afterthought, "Perhaps, a famous celebrity?"

Soobin laughs again, pointing at him with his finger. "You got that one. He's actually dating the singer Jeonghan."

Yeonjun lets out an amused whoop.

"Okay, how about your cousin Minho? You don't ever talk about him."

His boyfriend furrows his brows, wondering how Yeonjun even remembered Minho's name when he literally just mentioned him once.

"Well, Minho hyung is a big finance guy. A real family man."

"Bet he gives his childen Louis Vuitton toys to play with," Yeonjun jokes, chuckling.

"Yeah. Actually, he does."

Yeonjun pauses, mouth slacking, "Wait. You serious?"

"Yeah!" Soobin laughs, "Nothing but the best from the Choi Minho, I guess."

Yeonjun shifts on his seat, a ridiculed chortle at the back of his throat. "Wow. That's actually insane."

"Yup. Then, there's Beomgyu."

"Oh, I remember Beomgyu! He's my best friend, actually."

Soobin toys with the barrier between their chairs, lifting it up and scooting closer to his boyfriend after, "Babe, you met _once._ "

"So?" Yeonjun raises a brow at him, resting his back to Soobin's chest as his boyfriend's arms wrap around his frame, "Doesn't matter. We're bestfriends."

"Whatever you say."

Even though Yeonjun isn't facing him and can't see his expression, he can hear the eyeroll in his voice. It made him giggle.

"Don't tell Beomgyu I said this but he's actually pretty amazing. And he's probably the only one in my family that I'm really close with. Well, except my hyung, Seokjin. Beomgyu's obnoxious at times but he's really grounded and down to earth once you get to know him."

Yeonjun smiles, nodding, "He sounds like an amazing person."

"He is," Soobin agrees easily, kissing the top of his head.

"How about your parents? Tell me something?" Yeonjun asks in a small voice.

Soobin wraps his arms tighter around him. "Well. My mother, Sunmi, she's strict. Strong willed. Very firm. They're the things that I both love and dislike about her. Then my father, _app_ a, he's mostly busy with business so I don't really have much memories with him. The only times I got to spend with him could be counted by fingers probably."

Nodding, Yeonjun mumbles, "That sounds sad."

"Not really. I know they're doing it for the family anyway. You know, I'm not one to not understand. They're my parents, after all."

Yeonjun feels his heart fluttered.

"Wow, I just fell in love with you, did you know that?" He tilts his head up to look at Soobin, grinning at the view of his boyfriend's double chin and blushing cheeks.

"I do. I fall in love with you too. Everyday."

Yeonjun laughs, even when Soobin has sealed his lips into a searing kiss. Probably to stop him from laughing at his cheesy remark.

Yeonjun's laugh died down into a smile, kissing back and pressing harder when Soobin maneuvers their position so Yeonjun is now laying on the joined leather chairs.

Yeonjun opens his mouth as Soobin teases it with a little prod of his tongue. He moans when Soobin sucks the tip of it.

When air no longer flows and their lungs burn, Soobin pulls away but not with a teasing bite on Yeonjun's lowerlip.

The older rolled his eyes at that and Soobin only laughs at him, placating him with another featherlight kiss on his neck.

-

"Okay, so, here's the plan."

"There's a plan?" Soobin raises a perfect brow at him.

It makes him look attractive and Yeonjun kinda wants to kiss him even though they're walking in the middle of Seoul's bustling airport.

"Here's my plan," Yeonjun repeats more forcefully.

"It's us. What do you need a plan for?" Soobin snorts as he pulls his luggage to keep up with his boyfriend's nervous pace.

" _Here's my plan,_ " Yeonjun turns to him with a glare and stops to wait for him. "First, I'm going to meet Kai in Jungsik Dang later and hopefully won't get lost. Then I'm going to shop for clothes because I really feel like what I have right now does not fit Seoul _at all._ And oh, are we still going to spend the night in a hotel?"

Soobin gives some sort of an affirmation as he dials someone on his phone. He smiles and nods at Yeonjun to show him he's still listening.

"Why do we even have to book a room when we can just go to your mansion - wait, I assume you guys do have mansion or - " Yeonjun's jittery rambling got cut off when someone quite literally screamed Soobin's name.

When they turned around to look, Beomgyu throws himself to Soobin and hugs him tight. "Hyung! I missed you! You still look stupid but hey, I like your hairstyle better this way!"

"Wow. You always say the nicest things," Soobin grumbles and hugs him back before they pull apart.

Yeonjun watches them, standing behind Soobin awkwardly as they speak in Korean. He's pretty decent in speaking _Hangul_ but his tongue has gotten used to English. When Beomgyu turns to look at him, he gives him a small smile.

Before he could utter a word, Beomgyu pulls him in a hug too, crushing him and Soobin laughs as he grins at Yeonjun apologetically.

Apparently, Beomgyu is a hugger.

"You're Yeonjun! Hi, it's really nice to meet you again," Beomgyu pulls away and he speaks enthusiastically in English with thick Korean accent that makes him look so adorable while speaking.

Yeonjun laughs. "Yeah. When was the last time we talked again?" He asks conversationally as they start walking to concourse where men in black suits were waiting for them. Yeonjun assumes they're for Beomgyu's security.

"'T was in New York! I visited your boutique because my cousin couldn't stop gushing about you!" Beomgyu switches to Korean again and Yeonjun gives him an easy smile.

"Beomgyu, I thought Seokjin hyung would be the one to pick us up. I've been calling him," Soobin says as he walks in pace with Yeonjun this time, hand on his back to gently assure him.

Yeonjun was grateful for the silent support because as much as Yeonjun is a social butterfly, he's still in an unfamiliar place with people he feels like he should impress.

"Apparently, his meeting was prolonged and he have to sit and suffer through it for another hour. He called me to fetch you and since I know you missed me lots, I agreed," Beomgyu brightly says, clinging to Soobin with their arms linked.

Soobin giggles and pats his head, "Thanks."

Beomgyu throws a key to Soobin when they reached the parking lot. "Hey. People are currently feasting over the news of your," Beomgyu gestures, trying to find the right word, " _Rendezvous_. Don't let your man go to the wolf's den alone, is all."

Soobin sighs, getting his cousin's point as he catches the key and nods because there's not much to say. Yeonjun watches them curiously.

"See you, 'Gyu."

Beomgyu waves at them as they part.

Soobin opens the door of his car for him and Yeonjun mumbles a _thank yo_ u. Soobin rounds a corner to get inside too and he reminds Yeonjun about his seatbelt as he turns on the ignition.

Yeonjun looks at him and asks, "What did Beomgyu mean? Was he talking about me?"

Soobin looks at him innocently, blinking. "Oh, that. It's nothing. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Yeonjun frowns but lets the subject go as he glances at the window instead to watch the buildings they pass by.

Seoul is not much different from New York, it's just as much as a concrete jungle. It's around noon and he revels in the afternoon glow in Seoul.

"I want to experience snow," he suddenly mutters.

Soobin hums.

"It's like - my biggest dream."

"More than your career?" Soobin chuckles fondly as he glances at him.

Yeonjun laughs too, realizing how childish it sounds. "Actually, yes."

"Then let's go back here in winter," Soobin says, hand going over the console to hold Yeonjun's hand on his lap.

Yeonjun nods, giddy just by the mere idea of spending Christmas here with him.

-

In the end, they didn't book a hotel room and Soobin just brought him to his penthouse.

Yeonjun almost dropped his luggages as he stares up at the hundred-floor building in front of him. "Your family owns this Hotel?!"

Soobin sheepishly rubs his nape before pulling him inside by his hand. "Yeah," he shortly says.

Yeonjun narrows his eyes at him.

They were even welcomed with a bouquet of flowers from the staffs, who were lined to greet them, bowing as they pass them by.

His boyfriend seems nonchalant about it but Yeonjun can't stop bowing at every people greeting them warmly for their arrival.

When they entered the elevator, Yeonjun glares at Soobin. "I didn't know about all of these, Soobin."

His boyfriend bites his lowerlip and looks at him under his lashes guiltily. "I didn't want you to know."

Yeonjun frowns and takes a step away from him, breaking free from his grip. Soobin looks at him like a kicked puppy, with brows scrunched together and it would've made Yeonjun coo if not for the upset feelings brewing inside his chest.

"Why didn't you? Did you honestly think I'd want your money? Is that why?"

Yeonjun has been thinking about this since they set foot in Seoul and the more he realizes how powerful - who Soobin really is, the more upset he gets. He can't help but think that the reason his boyfriend hid this from him was that he thinks Yeonjun would want him for money.

"No," Soobin says quickly. It's apparent that he wants to approach Yeonjun but he didn't because it's something that they established, that they'll respect each other's space when it comes to them fighting. They're not really fighting right now but Yeonjun is upset and Soobin wants him to understand first.

"I hid it because I thought, it's not important anyway."

Yeonjun only frowns deeper and Soobin sighs because he knew he just dug his grave.

"I told you, right? I've always thought of all of these as my parent's money. Not mine. I didn't really want to flaunt it - or talk about it." He looks at Yeonjun, sincerity reflected in his eyes and voice.

"I actually still don't."

Yeonjun sighs and finally looks at him, he's still slightly frowning but he's trying to understand Soobin so it's enough for him. Even though, all he really wants to see is his Yeonjun's smile, not the upset pull of his lips.

"You could've still told me. Because I'm your boyfriend and I should at least know who I'm giving my heart to. I completely had no idea about .. about you and about all of these that I really feel lost."

Soobin thinks it's safe to approach him again so he takes a step closer to Yeonjun and when he didn't back away, he keeps approaching until he can reach his hands.

"I'm really sorry," he squeezes Yeonjun's hands and rests his head on his shoulder.

Yeonjun sighs because he's especially weak for pouting Soobin. Honestly, Soobin is just basically a six foot puppy.

Yeonjun is about to speak when the elevator pinged and opened. There are staffs standing on the other side and they politely looked away when they saw them. He blushes and gently pushes Soobin away, who pouts at him and momentarily glares at the staffs as if it's their fault their moment was cut off.

He forgets it right immediately anyway because he brightened up as they enter his penthouse.

Yeonjun bows to the staffs, Soobin did too after him and told them that they're okay by themselves. Yeonjun looks around. Soobin's penthouse is at the top most floor of the building. It's two-story and the interior was very minimalist. It somehow reflects Soobin's personality in a sense that it's calming to be in its space.

It lacks some furnitures but it's livable, Yeonjun thinks it's because Soobin doesn't really stay here. He's in New York most of the time after all. But it doesn't make it any less obvious how luxurious everything in this place is.

Soobin approaches him again when they're left alone, back hugging Yeonjun and swaying as they walk to the living room.

"Are you still mad?" There's an underlying whine in his tone.

It's actually pretty amazing how different Soobin is in public and when it's just the two of them. Especially after seeing Soobin as.. a literal chaebol who can put the whole world in his hands with a click of a button or a flash of his black credit card. But really, Soobin is just a very warm person overall. He sulks a lot too.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. The annoyance has already simmered down and really, he's just jet-lagged and very tired.

"Not anymore, silly. Just - " He flops himself on the soft couch, bringing Soobin with him, who's still clinging to him like a koala. He arranges their position so he's properly hugging Soobin, his boyfriend's head on his chest as he pats Soobin's head. "Just don't be secretive to me."

Soobin just nods and burrows deeper.

"We'll have dinner with your family tonight, right? At 10?" Yeonjun breaks the comfortable silence that settled between them.

Soobin lazily nods, on the verge of falling asleep. Yeonjun nudges him because they need to talk about this so that he will know how to act around Soobin's parents.

"I'll go and meet Kai first, is that okay? Then I'll just ask him to drive me to your parents' residence."

Soobin nods again.

"Just make sure he'll drive you there, babe. I know how obsessed Kai actually is of you," Soobin laughs.

"He's obsessed with you too," Yeonjun points out. "You two met once and decided to be gums, leaving me out. I'm actually not looking forward to both of you meeting again. He tends to forget that I'm his favorite hyung when you're around," Yeonjun complains with a pout.

Soobin laughs and pats his cheek to console him. He also sits up straight.

"Also, this family dinner - I'm just informing you that it won't just be my family and you. It'll be like, the whole Chois gathered. It's actually a party," Soobin informs him gently, worried with his reaction.

Yeonjun blinks. He's hit with nerves again and he squirms as he nods. "Oh. Uhh. Isn't it too early for me to meet _everyone?_ " 

Soobin gives his hand a gentle squeeze, "If you're not comfortable, I promise we'll go home right away. It's just - my mom especially asked you to come." He says sheepishly.

Oh god. Soobin's mother. Right.

Yeonjun doesn't want to expect anything from her but he can't stop thinking of possible scenarios of Soobin's mother being disapproving or disappointed that her son - her ever perfect son chose someone like _him._

He doesn't want to be a pessimist but he's terribly nervous about this, he doesn't want Soobin's mother to be _that_ person to break them apart. You know, kinda like in Korean Dramas.

"It's fine," Yeonjun assures him weakly.

"Well, for one, you'll get to meet the engaged couple tonight - my brother and Taehyung. Plus, I'll be wearing the tuxedo you designed for me," Soobin smiles at him, the one where his eyes disappear into cresents, his dimples come out and his cheeks bunch up.

It made Yeonjun laugh, a weight being lifted away in his chest.

"You should be honored to be wearing my design," Yeonjun playfully says.

"I am," Soobin says - a little too genuine for their current banter as he stands up and kisses Yeonjun's head. "Anyways, I'll go to prepare now. I asked Beomgyu to drive you to Jungsik. He's on his way."

Yeonjun nods and leans back on the couch.

He hates that he's considering escaping his upcoming shameful demise later tonight with Kai. Maybe, he can use it as an excuse - that both him and Kai got carried away and forgot the time or that he's suddenly having a bad stomach - or maybe he can just ask Soobin to not go altogether.

But that'll be selfish of him. It's his brother's engagement party. He have to be there.

Yeonjun groans.

-

Beomgyu meets him in the lobby at 7 in the evening.

Yeonjun took a short nap and he's still a little disoriented when he came to Beomgyu. Soobin already left an hour ago, so it's just the two of them. Yeonjun honestly thought it'll be awkward but Beomgyu is friendly and very easy to talk to, the conversation between them flows easily that Yeonjun doesn't really have to think too much of his response.

Beomgyu is a smooth driver and there's a comfortable silence between them in his expensive Porsche. Yeonjun is just looking at the windows, quietly observing Seoul's nightlights.

"You'll like it here, hyung." Beomgyu says.

Yeonjun learns that as much as Beomgyu is talkative and loud, but not overbearingly so, he's also very calm and quite mature. Soobin is right. He might be obnoxious at times but he's actually really grounded.

Yeonjun hums. "I've always wanted to come here." He shyly giggles.

Beomgyu smiles at him. "How are you taking it, hyung?"

Yeonjun glances at him confusedly. "What? Seoul?"

Beomgyu chuckles and shakes his head. "This. All of this. Soobin hyung's - erm, background and all."

"Oh." Yeonjun blinks and scratches his cheek. "I'm a little lost." He admits hesitatingly, he's grateful when Beomgyu smiled at him.

"Yeah. Soobin hyung's family can be a little too much," he says.

_A little too much._ Yeonjun bites his lowerlip.

"You're talking as if you're not one of them," he says jokingly.

Beomgyu laughs and he shakes his head, "I don't like involving myself to them, plus, I'm not really someone very important to the family. But Soobin hyung is. He's an heir."

He remembers the tight security at the airport earlier. He assumed they're for Beomgyu, now he realizes they're for Soobin. Because he's the heir. He also remembers the staffs who scrambled to assist them, bowing deep to their waist to pay respect and Soobin not batting an eyelash with the way everyone treats him specially.

Yeonjun lowers his gaze to his hands on his lap, muttering, "He didn't tell me that."

_He didn't tell me a lot of things._ And Yeonjun tries to understand Soobin. He probably had reasons why he kept the biggest part of his identity from him.

Beomgyu glances at him and clears his throat, he probably heard the disappointment in his voice because he changes the topic.

"So, this friend of yours, Huening Kai, is it? How long have you been friends? Where was he originally from?"

Yeonjun, grateful for the aversion, answers enthusiastically. "He's half Korean. He's actually from a lot of places," he chuckles. "Their family kinda lives in a Nomad way. So, they migrate often. I met him when he became a colleague in NYU."

Beomgyu nods and it makes Yeonjun comfortable to speak because Beomgyu makes it seem like what he's saying is more interesting than it actually really is.

"It's cute that both of you stayed in contact."

Yeonjun laughs at the way he phrased it.

When they arrived in Jungsik Dang, Beomgyu is about to drive away but Yeonjun knocked on his window. "Do you want to, perhaps, meet him?"

Beomgyu politely agrees and gets out of the car. They entered the restaurant and Yeonjun looks around to find the round head of a black-haired friend. He beams when he spotted him.

Kai's back is facing him so Yeonjun snakes his arms around his neck in a chokehold. Kai's startled shriek is kinda embarrassing that Beomgyu looks at him weirdly.

He turned around and greeted Yeonjun brightly. "Yeonjun-ssi!"

Yeonjun's smile disappeared and he's narrowing his eyes on Kai even when he pulled him in a proper hug. "Did I just hear you say Yeonjun-ssi?!"

Kai laughs in that unique way of his and he claps before rubbing Yeonjun's belly to apologize. That's when he noticed Beomgyu, who watches them amusedly behind Yeonjun.

"Oh, you brought a friend."

Yeonjun scrambles to pull Beomgyu close. "He's my boyfriend's cousin. Beomgyu, he's Kai. Kai, Beomgyu."

Kai suddenly turns shy and he's bowing his head, scratching his nape - a habit when he's flustered. "Uhm. Hi."

Beomgyu is still looking at Kai amusedly, eyeing him up and down. "For quite a big guy, you're obnoxiously loud."

Yeonjun's eyes widened when he heard that. He looks between the two of them and almost laughed when Kai freezes, brows scrunching together and lips pulling into an annoyed line.

"Wow. For quite a small guy, you're actually pretty rude."

Beomgyu doesn't react and just continues looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You think I'm pretty." He chuckles.

Kai squints his eyes before turning his focus back to Yeonjun, a silent question of _why did you bring him_ in his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go now. It's nice meeting you, Kai-ssi." Beomgyu grins, laughing when Kai glares at him.

"It wasn't nice at all," he mumbles but they all heard it anyway.

Beomgyu just laughs and it makes Yeonjun think that he looks interested.

Oh, he didn't know Beomgyu swings that way.

"It'll be if you give me your number, maybe?" Beomgyu raises a brow and Yeonjun whistles with how smooth he said that.

Kai blinks, surprised at the sudden turn of the conversation. "What?" He says dumbly.

Yeonjun laughs, loud and free as he nudges Beomgyu. "I'll give you his number, don't worry. He's a little dumb but he'll come around."

Kai looks at him, affronted.

Beomgyu pats Yeonjun on the shoulder and sends a wink on Kai's direction before turning and walking away.

"What was that? Did you just set me up?" Kai immediately rants, his ears burning red.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "No. I just brought him along since he was the one who drove me here. That was totally surprising but I loved the entertainment."

Kai shoves him playfully at that.

Before they go to their reserved seats, Kai warns him. "Don't give him my number."

Yeonjun shrugs. "No promises."

They talked mostly about trivial things over dinner since they don't really have to catch up because they're constantly in contact.

"There's party in Soobin's residence tonight." Yeonjun starts.

Kai looks at him worriedly when he traced the tension in his tone. "And you sound so stress because?"

"Because his whole family is there," Yeonjun runs his hand on his hair. "His family is big, Kai. Like big _big._ They're elites. They're the Chois and I'm just.. I'm.." He inhales.

Kai's forehead furrows. "Wait? The Chois?"

Yeonjun nods sullenly.

"Holyshit. Are you saying that your boyfriend came from _that_ family? _"_

Yeonjun doesn't get why Kai looks so excited, not like he didn't tell him his boyfriend's name. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Do you know those people?" Kai frowns.

Yeonjun drops his utensils and sighs. "Do you?"

"Not personally," Kai shrugs. "But they're billionaires. Who doesn't know them?"

"Well, I don't!" Yeonjun claims. "I told you that Soobin doesn't talk about his family that much. I mean, I kinda have an idea now that they're... _comfortable._ But I totally didn't know they're thaaat rich?"

"Well, I guess now you know. They're like royalties and if you're Korean - "

"I am Korean."

" - Living in Korea," he emphasizes. "You'd easily recognize them. They dominate the business community and hold a significant sway over political matters."

Yeonjun frowns. "I don't really know what to feel about knowing all that."

"How are they like?" Kai asks genuinely.

"I don't really know what they're - I.. I mean, I haven't met them yet. I told you, I'm gonna meet them tonight. At the party."

"Looking like that?" Kai raises a brow and scans his clothes.

Yeonjun looks down to himself and glares at his friend. "What's wrong with it?"

"You're underdressed, hyung." Kai states.

"What? Should I wear a tux or something - "

"Definitely."

After they paid, Kai drags him to his condo unit, showing him various expensive looking tuxedoes and Yeonjun blinks at Kai wordlessly.

Kai is actually pretty rich himself, but like Beomgyu, he doesn't involve himself to them that much. He guesses, that's why Kai knows so much about the Chois, they must be affiliated with Huenings, who have a pretty big name and reputation themselves.

"These people aren't just rich, hyung," Kai sheepishly starts, completely aware that he came from one of them too. "They're crazy rich."

Yeonjun nods at him to hear more.

"Look, there's new money all over Asia. There's Beijing Billionaires, the Taiwan tycoons. But the Chois, they're _old money rich_. They are 300 years of Wealth, they're Korea's most powerful dynasty.. blah blah." Kai gestures around.

Yeonjun sighs when he heard the _blah blah_ and he knows that that's all the explaining he'll get from Kai.

"These people are," Kai frowns, looking for the right terms. "Elegant and unsurprisingly hubristic."

"But Soobin's never like that."

"I know but even if hyung isn't, I guarantee you, the family is."

Yeonjun groans and asks, "How should I look?"

"A decent human being for one."

Yeonjun gives him a deathglare, "I do look like one. Shut up."

"That's highly doubtful."

Yeonjun smacks him on the back of his head.

"Just kidding, hyung!"

-

"Do you actually know where we're going?" Yeonjun asks.

He trusted the address Soobin texted him to Kai since he claimed, _"I know where it is, trust me on this."_

Yeonjun really shouldn't have because Kai's audi swerves erratically (Kai has always been a playful driver like he's in some Indy Circuit) off to a private road.

"I told you to trust me," Kai gives him a stinkeye.

"I did and I'm starting to regret it!" Yeonjun complains.

Kai just laughs and before Yeonjun knows it, they stopped in front of a closed massive gate. A man with a walkie talkie approaches them.

"Hi, officer," Kai smirks and Yeonjun can't help but roll his eyes. "I'm with Choi Yeonjun, please do let us in. His fiancé, Soobin-ssi, has been terribly missing him and I'm afraid I might lose my head each second that pass by without him having a glimpse of his gorgeous fiancé - possibly your job too."

Yeonjun grimaces, he groans and smacks his head on the headrest.

The guard doesn't look pleased but he visibly recognized Choi Soobin's name because after checking something on the list in his hand, he motioned Kai to drive forward.

"Well, thank you!" Kai brightly says.

The gates swing open and as Kai drives through the gate, Yeonjun looks around - entranced. Street lanterns illuminate both sides of the large driveway, which seems to wind endlessly up through a hilly rainforest. Unlike the rest of Seoul, this place seems old - untouched.

"Wow," Yeonjun breathes out. Kai just grins at him.

The forest finally gives in to rolling grounds and an avenue lined with tall palms, a vast colonial mansion comes into view.

Yeonjun grips his seatbelt as he realizes that this is far from just a house - this is a palace.

"Rich people like to show their money through their mansions," Kai says, rolling his eyes. "This is at least two hundred mil dollars worth of real estate."

"Damn," Yeonjun says, chuckling.

This all seems very unrealistic to him. In New York, he's just... Yeonjun. All of this just seemed to come out straight from a Korean Drama.

Clearly, he's not the main character.

Maybe, his boyfriend is.

Speaking of the said _main-lead-material_ boyfriend, Soobin waits for them when he spotted Kai's car, looking breathtaking in his tuxedo that Yeonjun specifically designed for him in their one-year anniversary.

Yeonjun smiles.

They drive up to the front of the house. There are guests and servants scattered outside - Yeonjun thinks he spotted some medias too. Two servants open the front doors and Soobin, in a linen suit and perfectly-tousled hair, welcomes them.

"Hi, hyung." Soobin greets him warmly when Yeonjun exited the car.

"Hi, gorgeous," Yeonjun laughs. He leans in and whispers, "You look every bit the prince of the manor."

Soobin dips his head, holding Yeonjun by his elbow. "You look perfect yourself."

Yeonjun raises a brow. He's feeling shy in front of him now, huh. He looks adorable. It reminds him that Soobin is his boyfriend - that he's within Yeonjun's reach.

"Thanks," Yeonjun says, just as bashful.

Kai clears his throat and both him and Soobin jumps slightly, startled at the reminder of his presence.

Kai just playfully rolled his eyes on them.

"Hueningie!" Soobin coos, immediately going to Kai for a hug.

The youngest cackles, hugging his _Soobinie hyung_ back. Yeonjun pretends to look annoyed but he thinks, his gaze is a little too fond to convince anyone.

"Do you want to come in and have a dinner? I think I saw your parents in there," Soobin says cautiously when they pulled apart.

Kai just shrugs, "Nah, I'm good. I just drove Yeonjun hyung here. He's adorably nervous, by the way."

Yeonjun glares at him when Soobin looks at him worriedly. He turns to him and smiles reassuringly. "I'm good," he mouths.

Kai waits for them to enter before he drives away. When Yeonjun looks back though, Kai is frowning to someone and when he looks to check, he sees Beomgyu approaching Kai's car.

He smirks.

"How's your day?" Soobin asks him.

Yeonjun returns his focus on him. "We just talked for a bit and Kai dressed me up."

"You look very nice," Soobin genuinely compliments and it made Yeonjun duck his head again.

Never in a million years will he ever get used to Soobin complimenting him.

"So," he averts. "I thought this is a family thing."

Soobin smiles and his hand drops from Yeonjun's elbow to his hand. He squeezes it gently. "Majority of people here are Seokjin and Taehyung hyung's guests."

Oh.

Soobin peers at him before they step foot completely inside. "It's a whole thing, you ready for this?"

Yeonjun presses closer to him and chuckles. "I think I was born for this."

Soobin's laugh is loud and people turn to look but he looks unbothered as he gives Yeonjun a dimpled grin.

He looks incredibly fond as he looks at Yeonjun, his smile wide and unguarded as he whispers, "That might be right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update t.t i'll try to update as often as i can
> 
> also, pls do tell me your thoughts so far <3

**Author's Note:**

> check my [twt](https://twitter.com/hueniverses) for fic updates ^^


End file.
